


Have I told you lately that I love you?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine is such a sweetie, Blind Character, Blind Kurt, Blindness, Burt Is great dad, Disability, Duets, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Glee Club - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, IceCream, Karofsky is big meanie, Klaine, Kurt is blind, Kurt is pure, Kurt needs Blaine, Other, Protective Blaine, Protectiveness, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel Friendship, Singing, blaine gets mad, mild depression, new directions - Freeform, sebastian is a douche to Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley when his father looses his job and is no longer able to pay for Blaine’s tuition at Dalton Academy, he has to adjust to public school life but I certain boy stumbles into his life by accident, a boy who had forgotten what the world looked like and knew nothing but darkness and cruelty.





	1. Sightless eyes speak 1000 words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! I thought it was kinda cute I got the promt from a friend who requested it. I also wrote this late at night so it may be a little sloppy. But I hope you enjoy it.

McKinley Highschool...this was all new to Blaine, he hadn’t been to a public school since the Sadie Hawkins dance. The idea of once more attending a public school brought back those unwanted memories. This would be different though right? McKinley was a new place entriely. Sure it wasn’t as safe as Dalton Academy but it was a well needed fresh start. He stared down at his time table trying to navigate his way around the new building when he was brought to an abrupt stop as a skinny figure was shoved harshly into the metal lockers inches from his face. He watched the body slump down in defeat as the two figures stalked away snickering and high fiving each other. 

“Oh my god..are you okay?” Blaine said croaching next to the boy who seemed to be feeling helplessly at the ground. His gaze was lifted at the sound of his voice. Glazed eyes stared slightly past Blaine’s face. “Your eyes...” Blaine said just as the boy opened his mouth to say something Blaine cut him off before he had the chance. “They’re beautiful..” he muttered. The boys eyes were milky white colour from becoming clouded and unseeing. They were like icy cold pools staring back at him. The boys mouth dropped open in disbelief his unfocused eyes struggling to navigate where the voice was coming from infront of him. It suddenly hit Blaine like a tone of bricks. This boy was blind. Next to the boy lay a long white stick, his cane, now snapped clean in two. The boys hand brushed against it once he picked it up he seemed relieved but that vanished when he realised his only form of help now snapped in two. 

“Hey it’s okay.” Blaine said assuringly. He also noticed a pair of now broken shades probably used to hide his icy orbs away from the world. “Sorry where are my manners..” he spoke gently not wanting the boy to see him as any threat. “My name’s Blaine, I’m new here transfered from Dalton.” He smiled not that the boy could see, but he hoped he gave off a friendly vibe. 

“Kurt.” He said shyly. “H-have you seen my shades...?” Blaine nodded but then mentally cursed himself.

”Sorry those horrible people broke them..who even are they?” He asked staring at the direction the pair left earlier. “Why do you need to cover them though. They’re gorgeous..” 

“Karofsky And Azimio..” Kurt sighed “You really think? You’re the first person to ever say that to me...” Kurt smiled. “I don’t know what I’m going to do..without my cane I’ll trip and walk into all sorts of things...it’s bad enough I don’t really know where I’m going.” Blaine looked at him sympathetically and placed a hand on Kurts shoulder causing him to jump.

”I don’t know the school that well, but I’ll be your guide don’t you worry. We can muddle though together.” Kurt smiled accepting Blaine’s offer. “Come on let’s get you up.” Blaine pulled the sightless boy to his feet and let him find the most comfortable way to be guided. Kurt wrapped his hand around the inner crook of the boys elbow but as they got walking the boy moved closer and held on tighter to Blaine for more form of protection. Kurt kept his head low so now one could stare into his eyes. It was something he was clearly self conscious about. “What do you have first period?” Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment “French.” He finally answered. 

“Great me too!” Blaine smiled glad he got to spend more time with this gorgeous boy. He certainly was gorgeous. Kurt smiled as the two stumbled there way to the class finding it with minutes to spare. Blaine took a seat settling himself down next to his new friend. Soon after the teacher began her lesson handing out sheets to all the students.

”I want you to read the entire thing then translate as much as you can into English then pick out the mistakes used in french and correct them.” She spoke slamming a piece of paper down infront of Kurt who just jumped. He opened his mouth to protest but was quickly denied. “Silence Mr Hummel don’t even think of opening that mouth of yours.” She snapped. Blaine thought she was inconsiderate and rude. 

“I’m going to say something.” Blaine whispered to Kurt angrily the boy just shook his head dismissively.

”Don’t...Im used to it. I don’t think some of them even realise I’m blind.” 

“Mr Hummel.” The teacher snapped “since your so eager to open that pie hole of yours why don’t you translate the first paragraph?” Kurt looked very nervous. He stared down at the sheet but his eyes were unable to pick up anything but darkness. 

“Miss I don’t know..” he muttered.

”Mr Hummel I’m sick and tired of you telling me you don’t know. Read the piece of paper and translate what you know.” She snapped even more angrier than before. Kurt looked like he could burst into tears.

”I’m trying!” He said desperately. “I really can’t.” His glazed eyes filling up with tears his head turned to face Blaine his unseeing eyes searching for help. 

“Mr Hummel. Get out my class room. You can suspect a meeting with Principal Figgings later. I’m sure this isn’t the only lesson you’re dossing out on.” She growled. Kurt just stared in shock his mouth hanging open. “Didn’t you hear me Hummel? Out!” Kurt rose from his chair using his hands to feel his way along his hands were slightly out infront of him even then he managed to walk into the door frame the class burst into laughed and his face turned red with embarrassment.” Kurt ran down the hall knowingness it was a straight line stopping when he was away from the classroom slumping down the locker. Blaine quickly followed after.

”Kurt! Wait!” He called.

”Mr Anderson where do you think you’re going? This is not a good start to your time at McKinley.” Blaine paused and turned to face the teacher his blood boiling with anger.

”That boy is blind. And you just humiliated him...I’m going go check on him.” And with that Blaine left soon finding Kurt curled up his back pressed against the locker. His milky white eyes red, bloodshot and puffy from the tears. “Oh Kurt...” Blaine spoke softly so he wouldn’t scare the boy. He looked around trying to navigate then voice. His tears made it harder to navigate their face. Blaine sat next to Kurt cupping his cheeks and helping Kurt out by turning his face to look at him.

”it’s fine..” Kurt sniffed. “I’m used to it...I’m blind and gay. I’m an easy target...” Blaine took his hand.

”it shouldn’t have to be this way...” there was an awkward pause. “If you’re willing to tell me...how did you become blind?” Kurt looked hesitant but began his story.

”Bullying...See, I was used to being slushied on a daily based, just simple ice cold slush...” Kurt paused to compose himself. “One day, Karofsky thought it would be fun to spice it up a little..the slushie was filled with Bleach and rock salt. The bleach burnt my eyes taking out all their pigment hence the reason my eyes are white...”

_”Whats up princess?” Karofsky slurred swirling the cup with the harmful substance mixed in._

_”What do you want from me David?” Kurt asked clearly bored of the boys antics “you’ve already slushied me today. Can’t this wait till tomorrow?” Kurt asked rolling his eyes._

_”Oh no this is a special slushie.” Karofsky grinned evilly. “A special mixture we mixed up just for you!” On you the liquid flew into his eyes he fell to the floor screaming in pain as the bleach Burnt away his eyes. He must of passed out from then pain...because when he woke up he was in hospital. He was in darkness...they broke the news he was blind and there was nothing they could do. He had been in darkness since..._

Kurt looked as if he was going to cry again.

”I’m so sorry Kurt..how long ago was this?” Kurt pondered for a second.

”About a month now..I’m still getting used to it..” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Nobody should have to deal with this.

”Hey how about we sign out of school early got to the mall and go buy an ice cream and head back to my place. My parents are out for the weekend trying to secure my dad a new job.” Kurt liked that idea and agreed to it.

”Could we stop by my place first so I can grab my emergency cane and some more shades? Unless you don’t want to be seen with me like that..”

”Don’t be silly Kurt of course it’s okay. But I do wish you wouldn’t wear sunglasses like I said you’re eyes are beautiful. Like fresh snow.” Blaine really did love them Kurt unseeing eyes spoke a thousand words to him. “Now how well can you fake a limp? We need a way to get out of school.”

”I think I can be pretty convincing.” Kurt smiled. As they walked Kurt did a pretty convincing limp along side Blaine. This was the only time he’d accept any pity.

”Hi, I’d like to sign out Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.”

”Why?” The receptionists croaked.

”Kurt was pretty badly bashed up today, they took his cane and shades and broke them, he can hardly walk with this ankle of his. I suspect it’s just a sprain but as his closest friend I think I should take him to get it checked but out.” The receptionist took one look at the pair of them.

“Fine.” The receptionist said clearly bored with her job. She sighed them out and Kurt continued to do his convicing limp until they were well away from the building. “Great job Kurt.” He put his hand up to high five but nearly forgot.

Once they stopped off to grab Kurt’s cane they made their way to the mall. He had taken Blaine’s advice and decided not wear his shades showing of his eyes to the world.


	2. Cloudy but clear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has befriended Kurt and gained his trust, helping him come to terms with his new disability and showing him that not everyone is cruel in the darkness. Blaine wants to once more bring Kurt out of his shadow into the light where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version I switched the two of their grades around. So Blaine is older cuz for whatever reason that’s always made more sense to me. So Blaine is a senior, Kurt is a junior.

The two happily walk through the mall in comfortable silence. Nothing but the sound of Kurts cane tapping against the floor to assure he didn’t bump into anything despite also having a tight grip on Blaine’s arm. It was rather fascinating to watch how Kurt had to put his faith in the long cane he weilded infront of him. Soon they came across Blaine’s favourite ice-cream parlour and Blaine led Kurt over to a booth.

”Ice creams on me, what Can I get you?” Kurt had to think there were so many amazing flavours to choose from. 

“Rasberry Ripple.” He finally decided, Blaine smiled in approval.

”Good choice.” moments later Blaine settled down at the booth opposite Kurt placing down his ice cream infront of him. He watched as Kurt traced his fingers along the table until his hand came into contact with the pot and the spoon.

”i appreciate it Blaine. I can’t remember the last time I hung out with someone. Someine that wasn’t in Glee club.”

”You’re in the school Glee club? That’s so cool! I was in the Dalton academy warblers.” He said proudly.

”Was, I’m not in it anymore. Left after losing my vision.” He explained.

”Awh home come Kurt...I bet your so talented everyone should know. Would you come to try out of me and at least give it another’s crack? For me?” Since Kurt couldn’t see the desperation in his eyes he especially exaggerated it in his voice. Kurt thought about it, looking really uncertain. “Come on. I’m sure all your friends miss you there. When was the last time the saw your face?” Blaine realised the mistake he made when he watched Kurt face drop.

”I can’t rmember the last time I saw their faces..”

“Kurt I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” Blaine said reaching out and taking his hand. 

“It’s okay..” he smiled softly. “I know you didn’t mean it...not like the jokes Karofsky pulls on me..”

”That Guy..” Blaine growled. How could anyone do such horrible things to such a sweet boy. Barely 16 and he was already facing a world in darkness. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this Kurt..” Blaine frowned and Kurt smiled. It was nice to see someone who really cared for him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. Today we are going to enjoy our selves.” Blaine perked up shoving a huge spoon of ice cream into his mouth. Kurt nodded happily. Blaine made him the happiest he’d felt in a long time. Soon the pair finished off their ice cream and were on their way out. “Anything else you want to do before we go to mine?” Blaine offered. Kurt just shook his head. 

“Nope, I think we are set.” He smiled linking on to Blaine’s arm tapping his way. Blaine watched in fascination. 

“Is it’s hard?” He finally asked.

”Is what hard?”

”Using the cane?” 

“I guess at first. But you get used to it.” Kurt shrugged. Then he smiled “Do you wanna give it a try?” 

“What if I walk into something?”

”That’s what the cane is meant to prevent.” 

“Oh.” 

“Come on Blaine.” Kurt smiled shoving the long white stick into Blaine’s hands. “I’ll stand here and watch.” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at Kurts humour. “But you can’t cheat Kay?” 

“No cheating. Promise.” Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly shut and began to walk cautiously and slowly wielding the cane out infront. “Kurt how do you do this it’s so scary-“ he was cut off as the cane came into contact with an item. That’s when Blaine decided that he wasn’t very good at this. He walked back to Kurt handing him back his stick. “It’s harder than it looks.” Kurt nodded in agreement. 

“It’s harder when you have nobody to guide you. Feels like Your aimlessly walking. But I wouldn’t be a very good guide.” Kurt shrugged Blaine just laughed. Blaine alerted Kurt that they were at his car he watched Kurt trace his fingers across the door trying to find the handle feeling his way inside. He must have such a delicate touch. The drive back to Blaine’s seemed long. But Kurt didn’t mind. 

“It’s a bit of a trek sorry. I live near Dalton.”

”It’s okay I like spending time with you.”

”Kurt you said you used to sing. Do you want me to put on the radio?” Kurt nodded in response. He could hear Kurt humming along to whatever was on but he never went as far as singing. Maybe he was just nervous. Blaine pulled into his drive and opened the door for Kurt leading him into his grand house. “Watch you step as you walk in.” Blaine warned not wanting his new friend to trip and injure himself. “What do you want to do?” He gave Kurt the choice with his lack of vision he wasn’t sure what he could do. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Kurt asked almost shyly. “I know I can’t see it. But I like to listen to it, since I lost my sight I’m not a big fan of silence.”

”I can understand that. What movie?”

”Frozen.” Kurt quickly said smiling sweetly.

”Frozen it is!” Blaine grinned he didn’t mind this movie he only just wanted to murder Hans every time he hurts sweet Anna. Similarly to when Karofsky hurts sweet, innocent, visionless Kurt. The two didn’t speak through the movie Kurt looked really into it. He stared at the screen like he was really watching it trying to picture what it all looked like. About halfway into the movie just as Anna had found Elsa in her magnificent ice castle Kurt spoke. 

“Blaine?” He paused “What do you look like..?” There was a hint of sadness in Kurts voice which broke Blaine’s heart. Knowing that Kurt would never see his face. 

“Why don’t you come see?”

”Blaine I’m blin-“ Blaine had grabbed kurts hands and placed it onto his face. Kurt just seemed to hold it there for a few seconds not quite sure what to do.

”Go on.” Blaine assured “I’ll describe myself to you.” Kurt gently traced Blaine’s features with the tips of his fingers. Blaine’s suspicions were right his hands were soft and delicate. His finger tips traced over his eyebrows. “My Skins a sort of tan colour, I have large round eyes which are hazel coloured.” 

“They sound beautiful..” Kurt whispered.

”my Eyebrows are dark and bushy, sort of a triangler shape.” Kurt fingers worked their way up to his hair. His face twisted in confusion as he felt the hard strands of hair glued to his head. “Hair gel.” He explained. “My hair is dark, nearly black. Naturally it’s curly, but I gel it to keep it out my face.” Blaine explained. 

“You sound amazing...your face feels nice to touch. I can almost get an image of you in my head. If only it wasn’t in my head though. I wish I could see you.” Once more Blaine’s heart was shattered. 

“Hey it’s okay, you don’t need your sight. Your so much more than you’re vision. So what if you can’t see me. Just being friends with you is enough.” Friends? Blaine was falling in love with the the blind boy. 

“I wanted to be a Broadway star...that’s never gonna happen now..” he whispered.

”Hey.” Blaine said softly lifting Kurts head so he could look into his milky white orbs. “You’ll just have to prove everyone wrong and become the first ever blind man on broadway. You’d be an icon.” Kurt smiled.

”I’d like that. But it seems near impossible.”

”Well you can’t give up. Okay Kurt?”

”Okay..I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the I’ll stand here and watch from  
Tommy Edison. He has a great sense of humour.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be really appreciated!


End file.
